The Mr. Men Show: Tales In Dillydale
The Mr. Men Show: Tales In Dillydale is a 2017 animated family-geared series airing on Discovery Family in the US, that not only serves as a reboot, but is also a spin-off of ''The Mr. Men Show. ''It takes place a few years after the events of latter show, where Dillydale has grown in population and not only accommodates the 31 characters from the show, but also more characters from the books who haven't appeared in the show as well as some new characters. The series focuses on their daily lives and is told in consistent 22-minute plots rather than random sketches. Since there are a lot of characters featured in the show, the protagonists will vary each episode. The show will also occasionally feature musical numbers. Theoretically, it's supposed to be a reboot of the Mr. Men Show, but the series creator, Toxicanvil243, made it as a series of fanfiction, due to not having any rights to the Mr. Men and therefore unable to pitch it to a network. It originally started out on the Mr. Men Fanon Wiki, and a few episodes were posted on DeviantART to give it more attention to the TMMS fanbase. Season 1 Episodes # Out of Luck - Mr. Stubborn accidently breaks an enchanted object which belongs to Miss Magic and its magic powers causes him to be striken with lifelong bad luck, but expectedly he refuses to believe that he is cursed. Miss Magic and Mr. Happy must attempt to fulfill a special process in order to get rid of Mr. Stubborn's bad luck. # Nice Mr. Men Finish Last - Mr. Rush and Miss Daredevil try to prove to each other which one's the fastest one in Dillydale. However, their overcompetativeness causes trouble. Meanwhile, Mr. Tickle tries to make Mr. Grumpy happier on his not-so-good day. # Restaurant Madness - Mr. Persnickety goes on a date with Miss Neat to a fancy restaurant, however, disaster ensues when they are forced to share a table with three of the worst possible dinner partners: Mr. Greedy, Mr. Rude, and Mr. Messy. Meanwhile, Mr. Stubborn, who is the manager of the restaurant, is being extra mean to his workers, but especially Miss Calamity. # The Ticket Master - Mr. Bump wins tickets to a concert of a very popular band, and is allowed to bring one friend along. Everyone in Dillydale tries to win over his friendship so they can go to the concert. # Worst Way to Spend a Birthday- Miss Sunshine starts giving Mr. Happy the cold shoulder after he accidentally forgets her birthday. Wanting her to forgive him, he goes out of his way to give her the best surprise birthday party ever. # Mr. Bigbrain - Mr. Scatterbrain ends up hitting his head and ends up becoming smart. However, his new intelligence turns him into a jerk as well. # Dillydale Unfair - The Dillydale Fair has come in town, and Miss Naughty, Miss Bad, Mr. Mischief, and Miss Trouble decide to ruin it for everyone with their pranks, so Mr. Happy, Miss Calamity, and Mr. Clever, not knowing what's going on, try to get to the bottom of why bad things are happening to people and ruining their day. Meanwhile, Mr. Tickle can't attend the fair because he's sick in bed with the chickenpox, so Mr. Grumpy, who didn't want to go to the fair, decides to be nice and visit him. # Piano Lessons - Mr. Quiet reveals that he can play piano, even better than Mr. Persnickety! When Mr. Mean finds out about this, he decides to take advantage of his talent in order to make a lot of money, getting Mr. Quiet involved in concerts and gigs, but at the same time overworking Mr. Quiet to the bone and exhausting him. When Miss Daredevil becomes highly concerned about Mr. Quiet's health, will her courage allow her to stand up to Mr. Mean and call him out on his cruel actions? # Woods and Plenty - Mr. Brave, Mr. Adventure, and Mr. Nervous get lost in the woods while on a camping trip. The former two try to help Mr. Nervous overcome his fears so they can be able to find their way out safely. Meanwhile, back at the campground, everyone tells each other scary stories # Stubbornle - After Mr. Stubborn didn't listen to Mr. Bump, he decides to payback by having 3 people tell Mr. Stubborn what to do, Mr. Grumble, Little Miss Bossy, and Mr. Mean. # Party Pooper - Mr. Persnickety must prepare his house as his cousin, Mr. Clumsy is visiting, however, after Mr. Chatterbox mishears him and thinks he's having a party, he starts to tell everyone in Dillydale. Sooner or later people are inviting themselves in and it breaks out into a full-fledged party. # Roller Jokester - It's another day at the Dillydale Theme Park. Mr. Worry goes to comedic lengths to avoid riding a new and extremely scary-looking roller coaster, after promising Miss Scary that he would ride it with her if she paid for his theme park ticket. Meanwhile, Mr. Grumpy gets stuck on the top of the ferris wheel with Mr. Tickle, Mr. Scatterbrain, and Mr. Silly. # A Friend Intrigued - As no one takes her helping seriously anymore, Miss Helpful becomes the mysterious superhero the Masked Helper and goes around helping everyone in town. However, it only leads to her making everything much worse, and when people find out her true identity, they begin shunning her. Miss Helpful is about to give up on helping for good, but when a group of motorcycle thugs attack the city, will the people of Dillydale actually need her help this time? # Beauty and the Niece - Mr. Grumpy must babysit his three-year-old niece, but when she goes missing, Mr. Grumpy must gather up everyone in Dillydale to help search for her. Turns out she is actually under the watch of Mr. Crosspatch, where they end up getting along. # No More Mr. Nervous Guy - Mr. Nervous is getting sick of being bullied by Mr. Rude and Mr. Uppity, so he tries to get Mr. Crosspatch's help to toughen him up, while Mr. Skinny tries to help Mr. Greedy go on a diet. # The Impossible and the Bump - After witnessing Mr. Bump getting a horrible injury because of assisting Miss Daredevil in a dangerous incident, Mr. Impossible decides to tend to Mr. Bump and tell him how to stop bumping into things. It all works at making Mr. Bump less accident prone, but when a band of pirates tries to ransack the place. Mr. Bump may need to bump stuff with the help of a few friends. # Rude Awakening - Mr. Rude gets injured while on a hiking trip with Mr. Adventure, and blames it on the latter, so Mr. Adventure must take care of him while he heals. Of course, Mr. Rude, being his usual self, is one of the worst patients ever. # How the Little Miss Stole Christmas (Christmas special) - Miss Naughty, tired of getting coal for Christmas every year, decides to ruin the holiday for everyone. Meanwhile, a bunch of Mr. Men and Little Misses put on a Christmas Carol-esque act to try to get a Christmas-hating Mr. Uppity to change his ways # The Naughty Goblins - Some goblins go to Dillydale and start pulling pranks on everyone, They soaked Miss Lucky with Fizzy Pop, messed up Miss Splendid's hair, scare both Mr. Mischief and Mr. Nervous with a starter pistol, Make Mr. Persnickety's house look even worse than Mr. Clumsy and Mr. Mean's put together, and put a curse on Mr. Rush making him way too fast, so they decide to teach them a lesson. # Opposites Attract - Things aren't going well in Dillydale one day, as opposing personalities are not getting along with each other. To make people start getting along, Mr. Happy passes a law in Dillydale where opposing Mr. Men must spend time with each other until they can work out their differences. Will this all work out, or will it only lead to disaster? # The Bump Wants what the Good Wants - Mr. Bump develops a crush on Little Miss Lucky, but things go down to her being in the middle when Mr. Good gets the same crush later on. # Dulldale (season finale) - Mr. Happy, while driving Mr. Grumpy to an out-of-town fishing convention, accidentally takes the wrong turn. The two end up in a town called named Dulldale, where everyone is the color grey, looks the same, is named Mr./Little Miss Grey, and has no personality. Mr. Happy must convince the townspeople that having different personalities is what makes the world a such a great and colorful place, but he'll probably need the grumpiest man in the world's help. Season 2 Episodes (unfinished) # Hole in One! - Mr. Skinny and Mr. Silly go to a golf court to play golf, but Mr. Silly, being his silly self, bends the rules making him win easy. # Stubborn Unlove - Miss Stubborn visits the town, so when her and Mr. Stubborn don't get along, so Mr. Happy proposes a counseling session to try to get them to stop fighting. Meanwhile, the other Little Misses decide to have a girl's night out. # Dillydale Games - It's the Dillydale Games, where the Mr. Men and Little Misses gather in an arena and pair up to complete different games and win a gold trophy. Mr. Silly and Mr. Rude pair up, however Mr. Rude decides to cheat, so Mr. Silly must use his silliness to his advantage to thwart Mr. Rude while still playing by the rules. Meanwhile, Mr. Grumpy and Mr. Tickle team up, but Mr. Grumpy wants to win the games without Mr. Tickle's help. Will Mr. Grumpy eventually learn a lesson about teamwork? # Cursed - A witch visits Dillydale and lays a curse on everyone after Mr. Uppity is rude to her. The Chatterboxes are unable to talk, Mr. Rush runs in slow motion, food tastes like cardboard to Mr. Greedy, Mr. Tickle's arms have gone limp and useless, etc. It takes Mr. Uppity apologizing to the witch to fix everything, but can the Dillydale citizens get him to do so? # Sick Day - A terrible flu is going around Dillydale and everyone is ill in bed (with the exception of Mr. Tickle, Mr. Grumpy, and Mr. Marvelous). Since Mr. Grumpy lacks employees for his office building for the week, he hires Mr. Tickle for the job, assigning him to complete some tasks. Meanwhile, Mr. Marvelous must constantly go back and forth to keep up with everyone's pleas. # Good News, Bad News - Mr. Nosey gets a job as a newspaper reporter. However, he finds himself in a crisis when Mr. Mean, his boss, persuades him to write lies about the Dillydale people. When Mr. Small catches onto this, will he be able to convince his best friend to do the right thing? # Grim and Proper - After Mr. Rude is asked out on a date by a new Little Miss, Miss Chatterbox, with the help of Mr. Persnickety and Mr. Charming, tries to help him become more of a gentleman. # Manic Movienight Pt. 1 - During a moviewatching night at Mr. Uppity's house, a severe rainstorm sweeps over Dillydale causing the power to go out and everyone to be locked in. With nothing to do, the Mr. Men and Little Misses imagine themselves in famous real-life movies. # Manic Movienight Pt. 2 - The second part of the previous episode. # Dental Breakdown - Mr. Rush must go to the dentist to get some cavities filled (cavities that he got as a result of being too much in a hurry to brush his teeth properly), however his extreme fear of the dentist causes problems. Meanwhile, Mr. Silly works as Mr. Happy's dentist assistant. However, he keeps messing things up. # Giggle-less - Miss Giggles makes a deal with other Mr. Men and Little Misses to not laugh for a week. However, not being laughing has been proven to be difficult for her. Meanwhile, Little Miss Splendid enters in a fashion show, and rivals against a snobby contestant. # D-Day - Mr. Uppity and Mr. Rude prank Mr. Nervous and Mr. Phenomenon into thinking it's the end of the world. # A Hunting We Will Go - The people of Dillydale have a scavenger hunt. # Daydream-Like State - Mr. Daydream, curious as to what the other Dillydale residents dream about, one night decides to enter into different Mr. Men and Little Misses' dreams. # Fun-damentals of Love - Miss Fun moves into the town and Mr. Bounce develops a crush on her. # Too Tall for Anything - Mr. Tall feels out of place because of his tallness. # Mr. Rude's Secret: When Mr. Rude seems to be hiding something, Miss Daredevil and Miss Excitement call on Mr. Nosy and Mr. Small to help investigate. # Tourist Trapped (season finale) - After Mr. Mean, along with the support of Mr. Uppity and Mr. Rude, makes a plan to tear down the forests around Dillydale to make room for theme parks so that Dillydale could become a tourist attraction, Mr. Adventure, with the help of Mr. Phenomenon and Miss Sunshine, must gather up everyone in Dillydale to fight back against them. Possible Voice Actors * Mr. Greedy and Mr. Miserable - Sam Gold * Mr. Uppity - Joseph J. Terry * Mr. Marvelous - Godfrey * Mr. Chatterbox - David Kaufman * Mr. Rush - Jaleel White * Mr. Sneeze - Tom Kenny * Mr. Clever - Dave Wittenberg * Miss Shy - Andrea Libman * Mr. Silly - "Weird Al" Yankovic * Mr. Phenomenon - Zachary Bennett * Miss Hardy - Carolyn Lawrence * Mr. Grumble - Seth MacFarlane * Mr. Crosspatch - John DiMaggio * Miss Hiccup - Sarah Gadon * Mr. Adventure - Jack McBrayer * Miss Lucky - Eden Sher * Mr. Mean - Ron Perlman * Mr. Slow and Mr. Brave - Billy West * Miss Jealous, Miss Splendid, and Miss Scatterbrain - Tara Strong * Miss Busy - Katey Sagal * Mr. Daydream - Phil LaMarr * Miss Sparkle, Miss Twins, and Miss Princess - Grey Delisle * Miss Ditzy - Liliana Mumy * Miss Bad - Michaela Dietz * Mr. Mischief - James Wallis * Mr. Cool - Drake Bell * Mr. Worry - Matthew Lillard * Mr. Good - Yuri Lowenthal * Miss Neat - Cara Theobold * Mr. Clumsy, Mr. Outback, and Mr. Charming - Jeff Bennet * Mr. Forgetful and Mr. Impossible - Rob Paulsen * Mr. Perfect - J.D. Cullem * Miss Contrary - Kate Micucci * Miss Trouble - María Canals Barrera * Miss Tiny - Jennifer Cody * Mr. Skinny - Jon Lovitz * Miss Stubborn - Brenda Crichlow * Mr. Busy and Mr. Muddle - Tom Scharpling * Miss Somersault - Nika Futterman * Mr. Nonsense - George Takei * Miss Brainy - Shelby Rabara * Miss Fabulous - Tabitha St. Germain * Miss Fun - Niki Yang * Mr. Nobody - Carter Hayden * Miss Hug - Lucie Pohl * Mr. Snow - Peter Oldring * Miss Wise - Jen Cohn * Mr. Cheerful - Charles Martinet * Mr. Wrong - Phil Lewis * Mr. Topsy Turvy - Rob Tinkler * Mr. Dizzy - James Rankin * Miss Fickle - Cree Summer * Mr. Baroque - Dennis Bateman * Miss Excitement - Annick Obonsawin Trivia * Little Miss Greedy doesn't appear in the show, but she is mentioned by Mr. Greedy often. * Some of the characters listed will be featured regularly or may get episodes centered around them while there are others who will just mainly be background/supporting characters who get a few lines every now and then. * Similar to Mr. Grumpy, Miss Splendid is much nicer than her book counterpart, and has a personality similar to Rarity from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. * Mr. Nervous and Mr. Worry are cousins, so the meaner residents of Dillydale have given them the nickname of the "Scaredy-Cat Cousins", which has unfortunately stuck to the point that all the residents of Dillydale have called them that at at least one point. * Mr. Perfect's personality has been drastically altered from his original version. He's more narcissistic, high-falutin, and extremely boastful, which he can unfortunately back up with his skills. He's also very poetic. * Mr. Marvelous's personality has also been changed. Instead of being perfect at everything, he is just a normal guy who happens to be multi-talented, with a few flaws. Category:Fan series Category:Spin-offs Category:Reboots